Chocolate
by Ultimate-Space-Child
Summary: [Inktober Day 3 - Warmth] [Drabble] Katsuki, with a cold heart, doesn't allow anything or anyone to make him smile or feel warm except the troubles of the battlefield. Well, except for a certain girl and her batch of cookies.


_AN: AHHH SORRY FOR POSTING THIS INKTOBER SO LATE ;.; I just started recently working (like in shifts and such) and I always get night shift for some reason so I've literally been so busy with my new job. I love it dearly but JEEZ, it doesn't allow me to do anything. Fortunately, I have a few days off so I'll be able to post some fics and get some more writing done! Yay! I hope you enjoy this little fic of mine!_

-

Contrary to popular belief, even though Katsuki was a man infused in flames, constantly in a spasm of heat and fire, if you peeled out his outer skin and touched the organs that made him function, one would come to realize that he was actually cold instead.

Alright, possibly not literally since nitroglycerin does run through his body and create miniature explosions at the tips of his fingers, however, his heart was the coldest out of everyone in Class 1-A. Even Shouto's tragic backstory of abuse and entrapment went nowhere near the encasing of Katsuki's heart in ice, trapping it into an eternal prison of ice that saw all the seasons. The ice traveled to all his nerves and his heart could only pulsate bitterness and picks of coldness.

No one knew where this crusted permafrost came from; everything in Katsuki's childhood was perfect. He was born with the best combination of quirks that allowed him to see #1 hero in his visual field, he had a posse of friends that he manipulated on the tips of explosions, he even was swimming in riches from the designing companies his parents affiliated in. Whatever his hands desired, they received, and a huge smile would bore on his face every time the figure of All Might would appear in front of him, burning up his heating heart in ecstasy as he could feel the words of his idol singing within his ear drums.

However, time moved on and that smile that could to be summoned on his face turned into a permanent scowl that only upturned when the idea of violence came to his playing field. No one knew what occurred in this change but only pride and competitiveness could give hints to the crystalizing blades that incarcerated his beating heart in glimmers of ice. No matter what occurred, its form would still be rotten on there, unwavering under no circumstances.

Well, except for one. And that one circumstance just so happened to have a round face that could turn on you the minute it was called for.

Ever since his match with Ochako, something about her infatuated him, making him observe her more closely and study the way her curves moved under her own gravitation. In the classroom, she seemed like a dolt, always crying about her unstudied grades and how she would always tug on his sleeve to help her out just this one time when that one time became several times. She had a laugh that should have annoyed Katsuki and sent him in a bitter mood but instead, it felt like a song to him, a melody he once heard as a child as it dwindled in his ear and created a symphony that slightly made him feel warm in his cheeks. Ochako was the definition of cute as her curved features danced with the bounce of her frontal tuffs yet Katsuki knew deep down that people underestimated that figure of hers. Her legs could mask quickly under any ruble she shot into the air and if it wasn't for his own fast reflexes, she could knock him down with the same arm technique Izuku used on him before. Her muscles were strong and sturdy, capable of even beating the strongest villain and her gravitation wasn't one to be messed as she controlled the earth in the paws of her hands. She was cute yet vicious and it made Katsuki's iced heart burn in agony as he didn't how to wrap his mind around her complexity.

Even now, sitting down in the couches of the dormitory, a blanket snuggling his body as he had his phone in front of him, a diversion for his eyes as they actually stared at Ochako. Hums escaped her throat as she pranced around the kitchen, using all kinds of concoctions to create something that had a distinct smell of sugar wafting from it. Katsuki's eyes narrowed, cautious of her movements as she would speak whispers to herself, making herself look clumsier in her casual zone. Horribly to admit, seeing her smiling with bubbles appearing around her demeanor and the way her clothes creased against her body made a special kind of heat appear on his cheeks and he pulled the blanket over them to veil his covert affections.

Mesmerized by her actions and the way she conversed with the others that slide in and out of the kitchen with their varying snacks, he felt himself taken by a slight surprise when her disappearance was soon emerged with a plate of aromatic treats that made the saliva in his mouth thicken in joy. With neon cheeks that squished her face and a smile that create small sparkles in her eyes, she handed the plate over to Katsuki, a gesturing of offers being given to him. "Bakugou, would you like a cookie? I made them for everyone and it would really make me happy if you ate them!" she chirped at him, her singing voice causing another melody to occur that made his thickened heart slightly feel more softened than before.

Yet, the reddening mess that plagued his face soon only began to splotch more and acid was the only thing he could return back to her to get her off his back. "Fuck off, you're a shit cook. Go get others to eat your poison." He spat back, bitterly regretting his word choice but still recoiling from the closeness and smell she emitted.

"Oh c'mon Bakugou! I know I'm not the best cook but I tried a new recipe with these cookies!" she said with a continued grin on her face, a single facial structure not moving once even after his words. With a small little bounce, she grabbed one off the plate and offered it to him, making sure her smile was even deeper than before. "Just try one! They're just made so they're really warm and gooey still!"

Analyzing the cookie in her hand, Katsuki went through a debate on whether to grab it or not, mixtures of thoughts zooming in his mind as everything combined itself together to create a cluster of emotions that his mind couldn't handle after all those years. It was as if his previous child form was bursting from the seams and cracking through the icicle that formed within him. Feeling his face begin to contort in front of Ochako, he quickly swiped it from her and placed the treat into his mouth, his canines ripping into the soft dough that melted in his mouth. As warned, it was hotter than the normal ones they had out there but something about them was different than the other monstrosities she's created in the past. This time, the cookie was gooey and moist, the chocolate chips digging into his taste buds as a hint of cinnamon burst from the inner core and leaving his mouth to be a version of candy land that he had never explored before. Sugariness filled all the corners of his mouth and swallowing the chewed up pieces traveled down his throat and entered the pit of his stomach, making it feel a different sense of warmth than he had in the past. It made him feel fuzzy and gooey and soft, just like the cookie he was about to take another bite in. As soon as his teeth chomped into it again, his crimson eyes looked up at Ochako bouncing on the balls of her feet as teeth began to combine with the smile she was radiating. "What?" he asked in mid bite, not caring about his hostility in that moment.

In mid giggle, Ochako smiled even wider and held onto the plate with firmer fingers, making sure the gems wouldn't crumble and meet their fate on the floor. "Well, I can tell you're enjoying it, which makes me happy because that means I did a good job this time! You don't know this Bakugou, but it's always my goal to impress you because if I can impress you, that means I'm doing pretty darn good since you have high expectations!" she brashly said, her eyes slightly adverting as her blush marks increased with color ever so slightly. Picking up another cookie from the plate, she placed it in Katsuki's free hand, really making sure their fingers touched as she performed the action. "Here, take another one! I'm going to go find the rest of the class and give it to them! I'll even tell them they have your stamp of approval!" Ochako cheered off as she quickly left Bakugou's frontal side, not allowing him to get another word in there.

Which, her demeanor made his words get caught with the rest of the cookie as he couldn't speak them out loud given the shock value her words presented to him. A pulsating feeling began to occur in his heart as the ice began to crack further and further, a feeling of melting from this new found warmth succumbing to his soul.

Everything about Ochako made him feel warm and the cookies she made with him in mind only warmed his soul even more, creating a foggy feeling within his organs as he took another bite of the cursed cookie, allowing his body to continue to have that.


End file.
